


Eres mi lado oscuro

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU!Star Wars, Fanart, M/M, intercambio navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic es de un intercambio del evento Santa Slash! Mi compañera eligió este prompt:<br/>"AU Freebatch ambientado en Star Wars, Benedict como Sith y Martin como un Jedi, lo demás se lo dejo al criterio de la autora :3 y si hay escena sexual que sea top!Ben/Bottom!Martin plz!"<br/>Espero que te guste Krys! ^^</p><p>***[Una corriente de fuerza lo mandó volando hacia una pared cercana. El golpe lo dejó fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para que el Sith se abalanzara sobre él, le cogiera por las túnicas y…. ¿le besara?]***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres mi lado oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> He de avisar que yo no tengo ni idea del universo de Star Wars! lo unico lo que he visto en las peliculas y poco mas :S basicamente me lo he inventado jajajaj no se si lo hacen asi o no, pero siempre he tenido este headcanon.

 

Corrió por entre las construcciones primitivas hechas de barro. Callejuela tras callejuela notaba la presencia tras él.

No tenia necesidad de girar para saber que era perseguido por un poderoso Sith.

Los Jedis no huían, no tenían miedo, no tenían dudas. Y Martin corría para no enfrentarse al Lord Sith que le pisaba los talones, no por miedo, si no porque no había duda de que no ganaría el enfrentamiento. Una retirada estratégica para evitar una derrota anunciada.

Se suponía que sus cortas piernas no eran un inconveniente para moverse, correr o combatir. Siempre ponían el ejemplo del maestro yoda para ello. Pero por mucho que Martin corría sentía la presencia Sith cada vez mas y mas cerca.

Una corriente de fuerza lo mandó volando hacia una pared cercana. El golpe le dejó fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para que el Sith se abalanzara sobre el y le cogiera por las túnicas y…. ¿le besara?

Martin le apartó con brusquedad y se quedó mirando la cara de su atacante.

No podía ser….

-¿Ben?-Esos hermosos ojos le miraban con algo entre amor y odio. Unas intrincadas pinturas azules y negras surcaban su pálido rostro, bajando por el cuello y desapareciendo bajo las oscuras túnicas.

Martin negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Tanto tiempo pensando que Ben había huido y se había escondido, y en realidad…. Se había convertido en un Sith…

  
**flash back**

 

prácticamente habían sido reclutados por los jedi al mismo tiempo. Los pequeños futuros jedi eran separados de sus familias y llevados al centro de entrenamiento a muy tierna edad.

El pequeño Benedict dejó a sus amantes padres y fue llevado casi a rastras con lagrimas surcando su rostro.

El joven Martin fue reclutado mas tarde de lo debido porque había estado cambiando de casa en casa tras la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre.

Ambos niños se aferraron mutuamente para compensar la perdida de su seres queridos.

Ningún maestro les dijo nada por temor a empeorar la frágil situación de los padawan.

Hacían todo juntos, comer, entrenar, estudiar, y dormir. Compartir la cama abrazado a alguien en quien confiabas con tu vida lo hacia todo mas fácil.

Todos consideraban que los pequeños habían asumido los roles de hermanos. Pero con el paso de los años empezó a ser evidente que ese no era el caso.

Aunque sus actuaciones eran castas, se hacia notar cierto grado de intimidad que no tenia nada de fraternal.

Al llegar a la pubertad la cosa empeoró y el consejo tubo que reunirse para tomar una decisión.

Los padawan fueron llamados frente a los maestros y fue estudiada su situación.

Benedict era un prometedor aspirante a maestro, con un gran potencial y un cuerpo apto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero tenia un punto oscuro cuando su compañero estaba en peligro o amenazado de alguna manera. No era solo gallardía lo que invadía a Benedict en esas situaciones, era un temor a perder a su compañero, una ira por quien estaba causando esa situación y un instinto de protección que lindaba lo obsesivo.

Martin era un virtuoso de la fuerza, con un cuerpo compacto y una manera innata de superar las adversidades. En los momentos de peligro, su mente se fijaba en el objetivo de manera profesional, siempre intentando protegerse a si mismo y a su compañero, pero nunca perdiendo el foco de la misión.

La decisión fue tomada. Benedict era un peligro para los Jedi, y debía dejar la academia y retirarse a la meditación y NUNCA volver a ver a Martin de nuevo.

Fue una noticia desgarradora para ambos padawan, pero no se podía luchar contra una orden del consejo jedi.

Les explicaron que las relaciones estaban prohibidas por un motivo. El amor, el odio, el miedo, eran grandes sentimientos que llevaban al lado oscuro, y por eso los Jedi juraban un voto de castidad para ser maestros.

Después de una dolorosa despedida Benedict fue expulsado bajo la impotente mirada de Martin.

 

**Fin Fash back**

 

Y ahora aquí estaba, delante de él, el hombre que había añorado durante tanto tiempo… convertido en su enemigo natural, un Lord Sith.

-Pero que has hecho…- volvió a negar con la cabeza como si eso pudiera enmendar lo que había ocurrido.

-He hecho lo que tenia que hacer. - Se acercó acechando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Martin tenia miedo.- No me temas, amor. No soy yo el enemigo.- Ben le dio una sonrisa triste mientras levantaba sus grandes manos para enmarcar su rostro.- Los sith me acogieron cuando el consejo me expulsó, me escondieron y protegieron y me hicieron mas poderoso para que pudiera reunirnos algún día.

Martin no entendía lo que sucedía. Un Sith, solo podía pensar en la piel alabastro que había recordado en sus sueños ahora cubierta de pinturas de guerra rituales. No estaba bien, en absoluto.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Los Sith no prohíben que nos amemos, no prohíben nada. Los jedi temen las emociones porque no las pueden controlar. Pero los Sith fomentan que amemos, odiemos y pensemos por nosotros mismos.- Ben apoyó la frente contra la de Martin cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento de intimidad.- Ellos nos esconderán de la mirada del consejo. Podremos estar juntos, Martin. Juntos sin temer que nos atrapen, sin esconder nuestros sentimientos.

-No!- Martin se apartó como si quemara el contacto.- No lo ves!? Está mal! Es el enemigo! Son- Ben le cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-¿los malos? Es eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿quien es el malo aquí? ¿alguien que roba niños de sus hogares y los educa en que los sentimientos son malos? ¿quien prohíbe amar? ¿quien elimina a todo lo que no está de acuerdo con sus ideales? ¿o alguien que te deja pensar y actuar como dicta tu corazón? ¿que te deja decidir tus acciones?- Ben volvió a acercarse y capturó a Martin por la cintura fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Martin no pudo evitarlo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo al beso con toda su alma. Cuando se separaron solo un centímetro, Ben habló en un susurro ronco.-¿Como algo que se siente tan bien puede ser malo,Martin?- Ben frotó su mejilla pintada contra la de Martin emborronando sus pieles en negro y azul.-Ven conmigo, por favor. No puedo volver a perderte.

No había vuelta a tras, no era por lo que había dicho Ben sobre los Sith, era porque no podía volver a perderlo tampoco. Si eso que notaba en su interior era miedo, entonces estaba mas cerca del lado oscuro de lo que pensaba, porque tenia pánico a que Ben desapareciera de nuevo.

Así que asintió con la cabeza y pudo notar la sonrisa de Ben mientras le abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Con los dedos entrelazados y los corazones latiendo al unísono, corrieron hacia la nave Sith que los sacaría del planeta y los uniría para siempre.


End file.
